


All Eyes On You

by Tommykaine



Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Challenge Response, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fantastic Racism, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Light Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of bestiality, Multi, Original Slash, Slavery, Teasing, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Theadus doesn't know when to shut up, so Kannin decides to teach him a lesson in front of a few new friends.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647925
Kudos: 8





	All Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenLoveSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/gifts).



It wasn’t the first time Kannin ventured in that town, but this time he had a different company. His servant and apprentice, Theadus, came with him to help him sell his potions. Together with them was also one of his creatures, a large, black hairless feline with glowing yellow eyes and a venomous bite. He was there so that no one got any strange ideas, particularly while he briefly left Theadus alone at his stand to go visit the other ones. He didn’t yet trust the younger elf enough to let him wander on his own, for several reasons.

One of the reasons was, a pureblood elf was an uncommon sight around there. That town was not under command nor did business with elves. In fact, it was full of people of all races, including half-orcs and half-elves as well as more uncommon ones that Kannin could bet Theadus had never even seen before. Given the penchant for elves to mistrust other races and hate half-bloods, they were not usually welcome there.

If the odd looks and whispers from people around town hadn’t been enough, the reaction they got when they went into the biggest inn – The Salty Mermaid – spoke for itself. All eyes were on them, or rather on Theadus, and when they sat at one of the table and Kannin ordered drinks, the halfling who served them looked like she’d eaten a sour lemon until the alchemist clarified that Theadus was his property, forcing him to raise his head and expose his neck to show off the markings.

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” Theadus asked, annoyed and maybe a little scared. They had to leave the creature – Midnight, as Kannin had called it – outside so they no longer had the extra protection.

“You’re an elf. They don’t like your kind. You know, because elves tend to kill, persecute and enslave a lot of their friends,” Kannin pointed out, thanking the halfling when she came back with some mead. She still threw an unfriendly glance at Theadus as she put the cup in front of him, before going away.

Kannin had ordered a whole bottle, so he poured some of it for the both of them. He talked to him, mostly about their work and what to do next, but he also offered to buy him new clothes. “It’ll be cold soon. I’d like to find some dragon skin boots, or some enchanted ones, but they’re going to be expensive. Especially here. Since it’s a port, there’s a lot of tourists so everyone hikes up the price of their merch.” It was why he’d been able to sell even a simple cure for seasickness for a high price.

He was absorbed in explaining some of the history of the town to him, when he saw someone approaching from the corner of his eye. He still kept on talking, but kept his guard high. Soon enough, a group of five came to sit down at the same table. There still was an empty one, a bigger one in fact, so it wasn’t a matter of lack of space. Kannin stopped talking, smiling at them, but one of his hands went down to his waist where he kept his dagger.

“You don’t mind if we sit here, do you?” one of them said, smiling back at Kannin as he sat right in front of him. A tall man with long red dreadlocks and a beard. His skin was pale and sunburned and his eyes were the color of aquamarine. Next to him was a half-orc with a missing eye, a long scar spanning from above his eyebrow to his jaw. His remaining eye was amber and his hair was dark, almost black, tightly braided and tied up into a ponytail. He glanced at Kannin for a second, then his eye moved to Theadus. Then there was a second half-orc, with the same hair and eye color, perhaps his brother. Shorter than him, but broader in built. He was also looking at the elf.

“The more, the merrier,” Kannin replied, raising his glass and drinking, looking unperturbed even when the two remaining members of the group walked around to sit on his same bench. Another human, this one dark-skinned and much leaner than his friend, but almost as tall. His head was shaved bald and he had vibrant green eyes, which went back and forth between Kannin and Theadus. His arms were covered in tattoos. The last one, instead, was a dark elf. A very unusual sight, even more unusual than a regular elf. They lived far from there and, much like the light ones, they didn’t usually like to mingle with other races. Unlike the light ones, they preferred to not get involved and isolated themselves. He had long silver braids with gold accents and his ears were studded with gold and gems. His violet eyes were also focused on Theadus.

By the time the halfling from before came back to get their order, they had all introduced themselves. The redhead was named Dunstan. The two half-orcs were indeed brothers, named Bojan and Davor. The dark-skinned human was called Menes, while the dark-skinned elf’s name was Balryn. Kannin of course introduced himself as well.

“My name is Kannin. This here is my slave.”

Theadus frowned. “I have a name. I’m Theadus”

Kannin shot him a warning glare, but the stupid elf rolled his eyes. Damn him. He really didn’t understand anything. The alchemist couldn’t quite explain that it was best for him to hold his head low and play the part of the obedient slave, not when everyone there could hear him.

Dunstan let out a rumbling laugh. “Some slave you got there. _Theadus_ , huh. Not much of an elf name.”

Kannin nearly shoved Theadus’s cup in his mouth before he could even _try_ to say anything.

“Of course. I renamed him. He used to have one of those shitty, unpronounceable elvish names. I didn’t care for it,” he lied, letting out a laugh of his own before sipping some more mead.

“Is he really your slave?” Bojan asked, sounding skeptical.

Kannin shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

The half-orc scoffed. “Never seen a half-elf owning an elf.”

Kannin sneered at him. “What, you think he’s my _friend_ or something?” he asked in a mocking tone, as if the mere thought was ridiculous. “I bought him from a trader. Not the most well-trained slave, I’m afraid. That orc bastard swindled me but, oh well, he comes in handy. Even if he _doesn’t know when to shut his mouth_.” He glared at Theadus again. The elf glared back, but this time he at least had the common sense not to reply. Although he wanted to. Oh, Kannin could see how much he wanted to. There’d be plenty of bitching and moaning once they were alone in their room, he had no doubt about that.

“Must have costed a small fortune,” Dunstan noted. “Not easy to afford, for someone like you. What is it that you do?”

Kannin didn’t look offended. He wasn’t going to let that boor ruffle his feathers. He was used to it, and to his credit the human did have a point. Half-elves weren’t welcome in many places, so it wasn’t common for them to have high-ranking occupations.

“I’m an alchemist. I make and sell potions. Sometimes ingredients too.” He gestured vaguely towards Dunstan. “Could do something for your skin, you know. I’ve got a good healing salve, and a coating to protect you from the sun,” he offered, eyeing him carefully. “You’re a sailor, aren’t you? Do you all come from the same ship?”

“That’s right. We came here for a quick stop. We’re headed East. Didn’t think we’d be seeing any elves in this place, not full elves at least.” He glanced at Theadus and smirked. “They really are as pretty as they say, huh. Is it a girl or a boy? I can’t quite tell.”

“He’s a male,” Balryn chimed in. He was staring at Theadus intensely, as if he was evaluating him. “Very young. Barely a century, maybe less.” Kannin wondered how old _he_ was. A couple centuries at least, but less than a thousand years. When it came to elves, light or otherwise, it was practically impossible to tell for sure unless they were very young or old.

“ _Barely_ a century.” Dunstan laughed again. “You damn pointy-ears and your sense of time… I’ll be lucky if I even _live_ to see a century.”

Once again, the halfling came back with drinks. The sailors paused to grab their drinks and pay for them. Kannin glanced to Theadus, who seemed quite nervous. He could have taken the chance to ask about renting a room and leave with him, taking the rest of the mead upstairs. He was curious, however, and he didn’t feel threatened by the group. They didn’t seem hostile, just intrigued by his companion. Kannin suspected there was a reason why they approached him, beyond the chance to ogle a pretty elf.

The conversation shifted, and Kannin took the chance to ask about their travels. He mostly ignored Theadus, who would surely get even more pissed at him for it once they were away from that, but he’d worry about that later. Slaves didn’t get involved in a conversation unless specifically asked to. He’d have to talk some sense into him and explain him how things worked around there.

Finally, after an hour or so, Dunstan stopped beating around the bush and confirmed Kannin’s suspicions.

“Say, that pretty elf of yours. Theodore, was it?”

“Theadus,” Kannin gently corrected him before his slave could. His hand went down to grasp the elf’s hand and briefly squeeze it from under the table. “What about him?”

“It really is a boy, isn’t it? Kind of a shame, but… well, I’ve never been with an elf. I don’t mind that he’s a male if he’s that pretty. We’ve made quite some coin selling our wares, so we were wondering if you could sell it to us.”

Kannin saw Theadus stiffen, and the furious glare he threw at the human was hard to miss. Thankfully, Dunstan only laughed in response.

“I’m afraid he’s not for sale. He might be untrained and have no manners, but he’s still useful to me. He’s a good assistant. And…” he grinned, wrapping his arm around Theadus and pulling him in closer. “…he looks even prettier with my cock in his ass.”

“You bas-” Kannin slapped his hand on his mouth before he could finish, his curses turning into angry muffled sounds.

Dunstan eyed the elf with a perverted smirk on his face.

“Oh, I can imagine. But, I think I didn’t explain myself well. We don’t mean to take him away with us. Just to buy him for one night. Fuck it, not even the entire night. One turn each. How much coin for that?”

Kannin thought about it. He could tell Theadus was fuming even if he couldn’t speak, from the way he struggled to try and slip away from his grasp. Maybe, if he’d been more cooperative, Kannin would have rejected them firmly. But the alchemist felt that his slave earned himself a proper punishment. He carefully evaluated his words before replying.

“I can’t let you do that. Elves can get pregnant, quite easily in fact. I’m planning to breed him, so it would be a pain if he got stuck with one of your brats for nine months. And then, there’d be the problem of the kid. A half-elf can be sold. A mixed light and dark elf too, sure. But a half-elf and part-orc kid? Not fucking likely.” He ignored the very pissed elf who was now trying to bite his hand, and murmured an ancient elvish word to activate the curse he’d put on him, forcing him to collapse against him, unable to keep struggling or even to speak. “That said, I understand your curiosity and I’ve appreciated your company. So I say, you pay for our room and I’ll let you come and watch. Maybe play with him, a little. But you won’t fuck him.”

“Not even his mouth?” Davor asked, licking his lips.

“You can watch us, or you can leave us. That’s my offer,” Kannin insisted.

The group exchanged looks, and a couple hurried whispers. Finally, they all turned to Dunstan, who laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, well. It’s a cheap price, and I understand your worries. We’ll accept.”

Kannin grinned back to him.

“You won’t regret it.”

Kannin placed Theadus on the large bed before deactivating the spell. Almost immediately, the elf jumped up and tried to attack him with a loud yell, hitting him with his fists. Kannin easily dodged him and grasped on his wrists, all the while Theadus kept insulting him and yelling at him.

“You bastard half-wit! Pervert! Don’t come near me!”

Dunstan and the others laughed, standing around the bed and surrounding them.

“He really has no manners,” Menes said. His voice was very deep and he spoke with a heavy accent that Kannin had heard before, but couldn’t quite place. “Maybe he doesn’t get enough discipline.”

“He’s a feisty one. But I don’t mind taming wild beasts,” Kannin replied, pushing Theadus down and holding his wrists above his head with one hand, using his weight to press him against the mattress. He was half-hard, which gained him more insults and accusations of being a pervert. He grasped on Theadus’s face, holding it still as he leaned in close to whisper against his ear. “You remember our deal. You swore to be obedient, didn’t you? Or have you already forgot?”

Theadus growled and kept squirming for a few moments, glaring at him, but then he gave in and pressed his lips together, face red in anger.

“As you wish, _Master.”_ He spat out that last word as sarcastically as he could.

Kannin grinned and loosened his grip, letting go of him and sitting up, his knees at the sides of Theadus’s waist while part of his weight still rested on the elf’s legs.

“Good boy. Let’s give our friends a fun show.”

He took off his shirt, tossing it to the side, then untied the laces in the front of his trousers. He moved up and sat on the other end of the bed, his back against the wall. Now they were all in a circle around Theadus, who was still laying down with his arms up and his face scrunched up in anger.

“Get up, and take off your clothes. All of them,” Kannin ordered him. “Do it slow. Unless you’re impatient to be fucked?” He grinned, provoking him on purpose.

Theadus glared at him again. Oh, he was mad. But he would do as he was asked, because of the deal. Kannin had promised not to harm his so-called friend, the prince, and in exchange Theadus would not fight his orders. But that didn’t mean he was going to act nice about it.

Kannin watched with interest as Theadus untied his shirt, hands trembling slightly. He wasn’t sure of whether it was from anger or because the elf was intimidated about being seen by those strangers. His visible eye kept darting around, he was watching them with suspicion rather than fury. He especially seemed wary of the two half-orcs.

The elf slowly took his shirt off, pulling it from his back and unrolling it, placing it aside rather than tossing it like Kannin did. He was turned away from him so Kannin could see his back, the white skin unmarred by scars, unlike his. The alchemist wanted to reach out and touch it, but he held back. He’d be patient.

Next came the shoes and the trousers. They were of leather, quite tight but they went almost all the way down to his ankles. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, so once he pulled them down his ass and cock were exposed, then his thighs and the rest of his legs. His skin was a light cream color, almost glowing. His hair the color of gold. It was clear at first sight he was a pure elf, he looked just like the perfect image of what most thought when they said the word, except for his mismatched eyes. He was incredibly beautiful, and there was a dark part inside of Kannin that was jealous of it, that wanted to ruin that beauty.

Theadus sat down on the bed, legs folded to cover himself, arms crossed on his chest. He wasn’t used to being seen. He might have been little more than a glorified servant, but he still grew up with the same elven ideals of modesty.

Kannin crawled closer, leaning in to whisper against his ear.

“Why are you covering yourself? They want to see you,” he told him, taking his arms and making him put them behind himself, making him arch his back, then putting his hands on his thighs to force him to spread his legs. He let him lean against his chest and felt him tremble. He kissed his neck, making him shiver and flush, this time from embarrassment and maybe from pleasure.

In front of them, Dunstan was undoing his belt and opening the front of his trousers to pull out his cock. Kannin could see and hear all the others do the same. Looking down between Theadus’s legs, he was surprised to see he was growing hard as well. He had barely touched him. Was he that sensitive? Or…

“Do you like being watched?” he asked, both curious and amused.

“Screw-”. Theadus bit his tongue, turning redder. “O-of course I don’t!”

“But you’re getting hard, just from being watched,” Kannin insisted. “Look, everyone’s staring at you. They all want you. See how hard they are already? They all think you’re beautiful.”

Theadus stiffened for a moment, looking down at the men as they leisurely started stroking themselves, at their cocks of different shapes and sizes but all of them hard just like Kannin said. When Kannin brought one hand between the elf’s legs and touched him, he too was just as hard.

“I didn’t know an elf could be so perverted,” Kannin teased him, caressing his length with the tip of his fingers but without closing them around it and stroking it. Instead, he moved his hand to caress the inside of his thighs, still using just his fingertips, while the other went to caress his stomach and moved up to his chest. “Did you fantasize about this sort of thing while you were still in the palace? Did you imagine your prince or maybe the king himself, fucking you on the balcony he gives speeches from, in front of all of your people? Or maybe you fantasized about being punished by the royal guards, locked in a pillory and fucked by all of them in the public square?”

“I’m not a pervert like you,” Theadus snapped back, sounding flustered more than offended. He was breathing faster, and when Kannin’s rough fingers brushed one of his nipples he couldn’t hold back a soft moan.

“If you’re not, then how come you’re so hard?” Kannin kissed his neck and moved his thumb in circles against his nipple until it stiffened, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers, while he forced him to spread his legs more and lift his hips, making him sit on his lap. He gave the men a good view of his ass as his hand moved to pull the skin around his pink hole, spreading it slightly “You’re a perverted, slutty elf who loves to be watched. I bet you can’t wait to be fucked in front of all these people you’ve never even met before. You know they’ll remember this, they’ll tell everyone on their ship about the elven slut who moaned like a bitch while they watched him get his ass pounded by an half-elf. They’ll masturbate thinking about my cock in your ass and how much they’d wanted it to be theirs. They’ll think of you on their ship, bent over and getting fuck by all of their crew. Or maybe fucked by one of the monsters that live in the sea, like a merman or a cecaelia, while all of them watch…”

“S-shut up, you damn half-wit,” Theadus grunted, shivering and moaning when Kannin licked his ear and sucked on its tip. He was squirming in his lap, but rather than to get away it was because he couldn’t help himself, the teasing was too much and he clearly wanted more. His hands were clenched into fists and he kept his arms to his sides, maybe to hold back from trying to stop Kannin or, the alchemist suspected, to hold back from touching himself.

“Maybe I should have fucked you on the table, in front of everyone there. I bet the owner wouldn’t mind. A good show for his customers, all for free. Maybe I should ask him if we can do that, tomorrow, so everyone can get a good look,” Kannin continued to feed him his fantasies, enjoying the way Theadus got more and more flustered with every word. His cock was even leaking precum and Kannin still hadn’t touched it again, instead he kept teasing his hole and stroking his perineum. “If we can’t do that, then we’ll find a good spot outside for our perverted show. It’d be perfect, cause then we could get Midnight to fuck you too. Let everyone see you cum from the cock of a beast. You’d be the talk of the town. Everyone would look at you and know you’re a shameless elf bitch who loves cock.”

Theadus would have protested, maybe, but Kannin’s hand finally grasped his cock and he cried out loud, moving his hips to try to thrust himself against it. That meant he also rubbed himself against Kannin, who couldn’t help but let out a low moan of his own. He too was hard and very aroused, he wasn’t exactly an exhibitionism but the thought that the beautiful elf had such an unexpected depraved side was exciting to him. He loved to see Theadus losing himself to pleasure. He was going to make him forget all about those stupid elven teachings about modesty and decency. He was going to teach him to listen to his body, instead.

“You want it, don’t you? You want to be fucked while these men watch.” Kannin kissed him before Theadus could reply. There was a moment of resistance, then the other’s lips parted and he caressed his tongue with his, playing with his nipples and slowly stroking his cock, spreading precum from the tip all over its length. He could hear and feel him moan into the kiss, and one hand went to grasp his brown hair, as if to hold him there. The other went to his wrist, trying to make him move his hand faster, but instead Kannin let go and pulled back from the kiss at the same time.

“Not yet. I won’t let you cum so easily,” he murmured, pushing two fingers past Theadus’s lips and rubbing them against his tongue, grinning when the elf understood and started sucking and licking on them. He had to make him lay down so that he could move to kiss his chest and lick his nipples, taking one of the pillows and placing it under his lower back to keep his ass raised for their public. He took his time licking and sucking on one nipple, using his free hand to tease the other, pinching and lightly pulling on it and sometimes tweaking it. Theadus was moaning out loud, the sound muffled by the fingers in his mouth, and his hips were still moving as if he could somehow find relief by thrusting them into the air, his cock twitching and dripping precum, his little hole clenching and unclenching.

When Kannin finally felt like his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Theadus’s mouth, a small thread of saliva sticking to them as he did so. He stopped the assault on his nipples so that he could focus on his ass, pressing the first of his slicked fingers against his entrance. He was ready to use his mouth on the elf’s cock if he found resistance, but his ass swallowed it up with ease and Theadus moaned again, moving his hips as soon as Kannin tried to thrust his finger in and out of him, quickly adding the second one. He found his prostate and rubbed it from the inside, watching as Theadus grasped on the sheets and pushed his feet against the mattress, his legs folded but spread open, his thighs trembling slightly. His chest and face were flushed and his visible eye was clouded with pleasure. Kannin caught him glancing to the sides, looking at the men who were stroking themselves faster now, panting and some of them even groaning in pleasure.

“You can touch him if you want to,” Kannin suggested, and immediately one of the two half-orcs went to touch his soft golden hair, stroking it and wrapping it around his thick fingers. The other touched his thigh, groping it and caressing it with an unexpected gentleness. The redheaded man licked his fingers, then he started to tease his already-hard nipples, rubbing then in circles and pressing down, pinching them and scraping lightly with his short nails. The dark elf leaned in to suck and lick on one of his ears, nibbling on his earlobe and suckling on the tip. The other human, instead, went to grasp his leg and lick it from the pit under his knee to his ankle and then down to his foot, sucking and licking on his fingers.

“Ah! No… no I’ll…” Theadus tried to protest, moaning even louder and squirming helplessly at their mercy, shaking his hips and squeezing down on his fingers as his orgasm approached. “S-stop! No, it’s too- I can’t!”

Kannin had meant to only make him cum from his cock, but that was too fun to stop. Seeing Theadus trying so desperately to hold back only made him want to drive him over the edge. So he moved in to lick and suck on his balls, occasionally teasing his length with a long, slow lick, but without focusing on his cock for too long. The poor elf was so close that his precum dripped on Kannin’s face, and none of the men who played with his body had any mercy on him.

“I didn’t know elves had such slutty bodies,” Dunstan said with a laugh, pinching his nipples more harshly so that Theadus cried out even louder, making more precum squirt out of his cock.

“Maybe light ones do,” Balryn replied, blowing lightly against Theadus’s wet ear before dipping his tongue inside his canal. “Feels good, slut? You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Are you cumming, bitch?” Davor asked, still eagerly groping his sensitive thighs. “Show us your slutty cum face.”

“I can smell it, you know. You’ve got the scent of a bitch in heat,” Bojan told him, looking down on him, rubbing his cock so close to Theadus’s face that he could certainly smell it. “I bet I could make you scream. I bet you’d love my cock so much you’d cum your brains out.”

“Go ahead and cum, you whore. Give us a good performance,” Menes added.

All of them were staring at him with hungry eyes, including Kannin, who said nothing but kept on teasing his sensitive spots, grinning as he recognized the signs of the imminent orgasm.

“No, no, that’s not- please no,” Theadus kept begging, but he could barely speak from how much he was moaning and panting, and his hips kept on moving faster and faster in response to Kannin’s fingering, one of his hands grasping on Dunstan’s strong arm while the other tried to grab Balryn’s braids. He was sweating and his hair was messy, and rather than turning his head away to try and escape the dark elf’s tongue he still tried his best to hide his mismatched eye.

He came with a keening moan, arching up and spraying his release all over Kannin’s face and hair, his insides spasming around his fingers as if they were trying to milk them. Even when he finally collapsed, panting and twitching from the aftereffects of his orgasm, they all kept on teasing him while he whined and begged for mercy.

Kannin let them have their fun for a little more, pulling out his fingers and briefly getting up to retrieve his bag, taking out a small towel to wipe himself clean and then a vial with an oily substance, a simple lubricant with a very mild aphrodisiac effect.

“Leave him to me,” he said, and finally the men got down from the bed and went back to stand all around them.

Theadus was almost crying from the overstimulation. Kannin had wanted to make him ride his cock, but he wouldn’t have the strength now. Instead, he made him turn on his side and lifted one his legs, coating his cock in lubricant before pushing it inside him, all the way in with a single thrust. Theadus whined again, but he didn’t struggle. He cried out with every thrust, especially when Kannin found the right angle to stroke his prostate as he fucked him. He could have made it last longer, but he was sure the others were close too.

“Try to cum on him, and not on the sheets,” Kannin told them, shaking his hips faster and groaning in pleasure as Theadus’s ass squeezed his cock like it had done with his fingers. The elf’s whimpering was turning back into moans and his cock was slowly growing hard again. Kannin wrapped his hand around it and stroked it, trying to go at the same rhythm at his thrusts.

The half-orcs were the first to cum, almost at the same time, climbing back on the bed to spray their seed on Theadus’s hair and on his thigh. Dunstan came on his face, while Balryn aimed for the same ear he had tormented before. Finally, Menes came on his chest.

Kannin tried to hold back to see if he could make Theadus cum again, but eventually he too was too close. “I’m cumming, elf! Take it all!”

He came inside him, thrusting wildly until every drop was spilled out, and one of his thrusts finally sent Theadus over the edge again and made him cum, spraying his seed on his own stomach and on the sheets.

Everyone took some time to recover, panting and catching their breath. The men put their cocks back in their trousers and thanked Kannin, some of them leaving Theadus with some last parting words.

“Our captain will love this story,” Dunstan said with a wide grin. “It’ll be popular with the whole crew. You’ll be a famous little elf.”

“So the light ones are not so pure and chaste after all,” Balryn said instead.

Kannin pulled out and waited for everyone to leave, before making Theadus lay on his back again. He’d have to bring him to the bathroom before he could drip semen all over the sheets. The last thing he wanted was to sleep in a bed encrusted with sailor cum.

He brushed some hair away from his face, chuckling when he saw his expression. The poor elf was too dazed to be upset. No doubt he’d get his wits back after a good bath, and then the insults would come. Kannin could almost already hear him. But, for the time being, he looked peaceful and almost cute.

“Come on, time to get washed. I’ll carry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a small scene after the sex but I didn't have time + it already was way too long. To sum it up, Kannin was going to have to calm down a very upset Theadus, explaining him the reasons why he acted the way he did (aside from the offer to let the guys watch, which was 110% him being a jackass) as showing too much leniency to an elven slave would seem suspicious, especially from an half-elf. 
> 
> Particularly, the comment on selling off Theadus's children was completely fictitious as his whole argument regarding the chance of pregnancy was an excuse to not allow the sailors to fuck him, as he, well, basically suspected that being sailors they'd be prone to do a lot of sleeping around with prostitutes and not being too clean.


End file.
